Beetlejuice (1988)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Tim Burton | written by = Michael McDowell; Larry Wilson; Warren Skaaren | produced by = Michael Bender; Richard Hashimoto; Larry Wilson; Eric Angelson | music by = Danny Elfman | cinematography = Thomas E. Ackerman | edited by = Jane Kurson | distributed by = The Geffen Company | release date(s) = March 30th, 1988 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $15,000,000 IMDB; Beetlejuice (1988); Box office & business | gross revenue = $73,326,666 (US) Box Office Mojo; Beetlejuice (1988) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Beetlejuice is an American feature film of the comedy and supernatural fantasy genres. It was directed by Tim Burton and written by Michael McDowell and Warren Skaaren based on a story treatment by McDowell and Larry Wilson. It was produced by the Geffen Company and released theatrically in the United States on March 30th, 1988. The film stars Michael Keaton as the titular "ghost with the most", Beetlejuice - a self-proclaimed bio-exorcist that can be summoned to help out with your house-haunting needs by saying his name three times. The film also stars Alec Baldwin and Geena Davis as newly-made apparitions, Adam and Barbara Maitland. Serving as the foil to Maitland's efforts to rid their house of unwanted residents is Jeffrey Jones as Charles Deetz, Catherine O'Hara as his wife, Delia Deetz as well as their new age occultist friend Otho, played by Glenn Shadix. Caught in the middle of these freaky festivities is the Deetzes' teenage Goth daughter, Lydia, played by Winona Ryder. Plot Appearances * Adam Maitland * Barbara Maitland * Betelgeuse * Charles Deetz * Delia Deetz * Lydia Deetz * Jane Butterfield * Otho * Ernie * Old Bill * Juno * Maxie Dean * Bernard * Grace * Beryl * Sarah Dean * Connecticut * * Ghosts * 1980s * 1988 * Dogs Cast Notes * Production on Beetlejuice began on March 11th, 1987. Principal photography concluded in June, 1987. * Beetlejuice grossed $8,030,897 over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, Beetlejuice was screened in 1,582 theaters. * Exterior scenes were filmed in East Corinth, Vermont with studio scenes being shot at Culver Studios in Culver City, California. IMDB; Beetlejuice (1988); Filming locations * This is Tim Burton's second major feature film as a director. * Actress Cindy Daly is credited as Cynthia Daly in this film. * Actress Maree Cheatham is credited as Marie Cheatham in this film. * Actor Charles Schneider is uncredited for his particiption in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this is, "He's guaranteed to put some life, in your afterlife". See also * Bettlejuice * Beetlejuice media * Beetlejuice images * Beetlejuice characters * Beetlejuice miscellaneous External Links * * Beetlejuice at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1988/Films Category:March, 1988/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:B/Films Category:Tim Burton/Director Category:Michael McDowell/Writer Category:Warren Skaaren/Writer Category:Michael Bender/Producer Category:Richard Hashimoto/Producer Category:Larry Wilson/Producer Category:Larry Wilson/Writer Category:Eric Angelson/Associate producer Category:Danny Elfman/Composer Category:Thomas E. Ackerman/Cinematographer Category:Jane Kurson/Editor Category:Alec Baldwin/Actor Category:Geena Davis/Actor Category:Michael Keaton/Actor Category:Catherine O'Hara/Actor Category:Jeffrey Jones/Actor Category:Glenn Shadix/Actor Category:Robert Goulet/Actor Category:Dick Cavett/Actor Category:Tony Cox/Actor Category:Jack Angel/Voice actor